Jeannie Fever
by stargirl9
Summary: Find out what happens when jeannie contracts a seriously bad illness- will she survive?


Jeannie Fever!

Day 1

"Jeannie! JEANNIE. Where are you? Come here now!" called Major Tony Nelson as he walked through the door of his house in his blue USAF Uniform, whilst holding a block of wood. "Jeannie you come here right now, I want you to change Roger back into human form."

"NO!" Shouted Jeannie appeared smoking in front of him, her arms crossed. She was wearing a short pink dress and wore her hair loose. "I will not change him back. His new form is much better suited to him."

"JEANNIE, CHANGE HIM BACK, NOW!" Tony bellowed, clearly very angry indeed. Jeannie rolled her eyes, let out a sigh then blinked. Where Tony had previously been holding a block of wood he now had Roger in his arms. Jeannie let out a giggle, both Roger and Tony glared at her and she stopped. Tony put Roger down, who then went on to smooth out his own green uniform. "Thank you Jeannie. Now into your bottle please," Instructed Major Nelson in a strict tone.

"But master, you said we could go dancing!" Jeannie replied surprised.

"That was before you turned my best friend into a plank of wood. Now be off with you." Jeannie sighed again. Rolling her eyes at her master in an its-not-fair kind of way, she blinked. But nothing had happened and she was still stood there. Bewildered she tried crossing her arms and she blinked, but again nothing happened she was still stood out of the bottle. "Jeannie I thought I told you…"began Tony.

"Yes master you did but I am experiencing some… technical problems." She replied.

Tony walked over to where she stood. He was slightly confused. "What do you mean "technical problems" is something wrong with your blinks?"

Jeannie relaxed her arms for a second crossed them again and blinked three times. But she was still stood there. "Try something else Jeannie?" Suggested Tony. Jeannie held out her hand and blinked and a glass of water appeared in her hand. She took a sip still confused about why she couldn't get into her bottle. She put down the glass held out her hand blinked and a brown book appeared in her hand. "What's that Jeannie?" asked Tony.

"The Genie Manual." She replied.

"Maybe you should look in the troubleshooting section" laughed Roger, Jeannie glared at him and he stopped laughing. Jeannie found whatever page she was looking for and muttered some words under her breath at this both she and the book disappeared into pink smoke which "smoked" into her bottle.

"She must have found the reset button" joked Roger. Tony laughed.

"Yes she must have." Tony replied. "But Rog you really shouldn't have said what you did in front of her. It's no wonder she turned you into a plank"

"Why? I thought you said you didn't have feelings for her."

"I don't"

"So what's wrong with me finding girls for us to go out on dates with?"

"Nothing. Just don't tell me when Jeannie's around. Otherwise she will turn you into wood again. You know how jealous she gets."

Meanwhile in Jeannie's bottle she was very confused about what was wrong with her. Smoking into her bottle should have been easy, and yet she had had to say an incantation to get in. She was reading the manual but it was giving her a headache so turned over and went to sleep.

Day 2

Jeannie woke up the following morning, with a bad headache, stuffed nose and sore throat. She blinked out of her bottle bringing "The Genie Manual" with her just in case she needed it. She was surprised at the length of time it took her to come out.

Jeannie went into the kitchen and tried to use her magic to make Tony his breakfast, but her magic wouldn't work. She was slightly concerned at this and again tried to make breakfast. At that moment Tony walked in. He saw her cross her arms and blink but nothing seemed to happen. She blinked again, still nothing happened. "What's wrong Jeannie?" Tony asked her.

"My powers they are not working. I will make your breakfast by hand instead, is cereal alright master?" she asked.

"Thanks Jeannie that's fine" he answered. Then he looked at her, "Jeannie are you alright? You are awfully pale?"

"I am well Master, I just have a sore throat and a headache and my nose hurts."

"You're probably coming down with a cold, there are some pretty nasty ones going around. Take it easy for the rest of the day."

Jeannie did as she was told and for the rest of the day she rested and she fell asleep on the sofa. When Tony got home from work late that night he saw Jeannie and was slightly worried about her, but he did not wish to wake her. So he pecked her on the cheek, covered her with a blanket and left her alone for the rest of the evening, then went to bed.

Day 3

Jeannie woke up the following day and by now she felt terrible, she had pains in her back, neck and joints and it hurt her to move. So she decided to take a shower. She moved quietly into the bathroom so she did not awaken her master. Then she undressed and took a shower. She was not in there for long the pains she was experiencing were really hurting her so she got out and put some clothes on. Suddenly a wave of heat, nausea, and gut-wrenching pain hit her and she yelled out in agony, and collapsed. Meanwhile her yell had awoken Tony. He had thought he had dreamt it until he heard a thud as she collapsed. Tony jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom where Jeannie lay on the floor unconscious in her dressing gown and nightwear. He tried to wake her up, but she would not wake. Tony lifted her up and carried her to his bed putting his hand against her forehead he noticed she was extremely hot, and so pale that her ghost like face made her look like a mere child. He rushed to get cold water and a cloth and wetted her forehead trying to cool her down.

After a while she woke up. Her head was throbbing from where she had fallen and she still felt ill. She saw Tony stood next to the bed and tried to speak to him but she couldn't as she had lost her voice. Silently she turned away from him and sobbed. "Come on Jeannie. Don't cry." He reassured her, "you are going to be just fine. You just need to rest." He held her in his arms and she wept into his shirt. Eventually she fell asleep and Tony changed out of his night clothes. "It's a good thing it's my day off today." he thought to himself. He then made a quick phone call to Roger explaining the situation as they had intended on going out. Just as he put the phone down he could hear strange noises coming from his bedroom where Jeannie was. She was tossing and turning and obviously having a nightmare. He gently woke her up. "It's alright darling you will be fine." Jeannie looked at him he had never called her darling before and she was worried. She tried to speak asking for water but the words came out in gobbledegook. She held out her hand and tried to use magic blinks but she was too weak to do even that. Tony guessed she wanted water and fetched her some of which she took a sip, then put the glass down. "Manual" she asked. Tony had seen it lying on the table and fetched it for her. Jeannie opened the book trying to read but it was impossible as her head hurt her too much. Holding the book to Tony she said "read" Tony looked at the book which was written in Arabic. "I can't Jeannie I don't understand." He said. Jeannie looked disappointed, suddenly another wave of pain hit her and she flinched and cried out in agony. She passed out and stayed unconscious for the rest of that day.

Day 4

Tony had spent the night on the sofa and when he went into his bedroom to check on Jeannie it appeared she hadn't moved all night. "Jeannie? Wake up Jeannie" he said, but she would not wake. Tony was very scared. He did not know what to do. So he rang Roger. "Hi Roger it's me, there is something wrong with Jeannie"

"What is it? Is she alright?" Roger asked.

"She won't wake up"

"Try throwing a bucket of water over her."

"I can't do that I will soak her."

"Have you tried using smelling salts."

"Yes I have tried everything. I don't know what else I can do."

"She must be really ill. Perhaps you could try calling for Hadji."

"Hadji? Yes I think I will have to, thanks Rog"

"Look Tony d'ya want me to come round?"

"Thanks that would be great if you could." Tony put the phone down and walked into the bedroom where Jeannie lay sleeping. He tried to wake her up again, by calling her name and shaking her, but she would not wake. Not knowing what else he could do he decided his only course of action would be to call Hadji.

"Hadji! HADJI, help me Hadji." He called. Appearing in front of Tony in all his splendour arrived Hadji.

"How may I be of service to you oh Master of the Pink Genie."

"Hadji. It's Jeannie, there is something wrong with her."

"Wrong? What's wrong? Has she done something to displease you?"

"No. Hadji she is very ill"

"Ill?"

"Yes, she is very sick and now she won't wake up"

"I see. Where is she?"

"In here" said Tony walking towards his bedroom. Hadji followed him and on seeing Jeannie lying on the bed immediately he went to her side.

"Jeannie, Jeannie wake up." He spoke softly to her. Then turning to Tony he asked, "What hast thou done to her?"

"Nothing, at all, what is wrong with her."

"She is very sick, I need to call in The Genie Doctor" using his magic Hadji made another gentleman appear dressed in a similar fashion. "Hadji, Master of all Genies, it is an honour to see you, what can I do to be of service to you" he said,

"Tuhran I wish you to help Jeannie, find out what is wrong with her?"

Tuhran examined Jeannie taking her pulse, he shook his head, he touched her forehead it was very hot. Taking out his bag he searched through it and found a book which he consulted. "How long has she been ill for?" he asked Tony.

"Four days, at first she had trouble using her magic, then she got symptoms like a headache, tiredness and a sore throat. Then she grew worse, she was in so much pain she collapsed, and she has been drifting in and out of consciousness for the last two days"

"I see."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has a terrible virus, which to humans is like a cold but to genie's it can be deadly, the next couple of hours are critical. There is very little we can do except to make her comfortable and try and wake her. She is the only one who can beat this."

"Is there nothing else you can do?"

"Yes, I will inject her with antibodies which will help her fight the virus that is all I can do medically." Tuhran gave Jeannie an injection then after exchanging blessings with Hadji they both disappeared leaving Tony alone with Jeannie, although Hadji assured him that he would be back. Once out of sight Hadji and Tuhran discussed Jeannie's condition.

"What are her chances?" asked Hadji.

"Can I be honest with you Hadji?" replied Tuhran.

"Yes"

"Jeannie is very unlikely to recover, she is dying."

"I understand"

"Would you like me to tell her master?"

"No I will do it, thank you Tuhran."

Meanwhile Tony had been left with Jeannie. In the condition she was in it seemed very unlikely to him that she would survive. Kneeling by her side he took her hand in his, and spoke gently to her, tears were streaming down his face. "Jeannie. Jeannie you have to fight this. Jeannie you have to. It will be hard I know, but you can do it. You are so strong willed. Far stronger than I am this should be no problem for you after everything that you have been through. Jeannie I want you to make it, I want you to wake up, to open those beautiful eyes of yours and to smile at me. Please Jeannie darling, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much, and I can't lose you. Please fight this, you are going to pull through. You have to." So saying he kissed her on the cheek. She was still very hot. Hadji had come back and he now stood opposite Tony on the other side of the bed.

"Tony I spoke to Tuhran, he said she is very ill, Tony. She is dying."

"NO! GET OUT! She won't die, she's going to live."

At that moment Roger came in to the house and hearing what Tony said came into the bedroom. The sight that greeted him, shocked him, Jeannie was so pale, lying on a bed which made her look so small, Tony knelt by her side, his face also pale, and his eyes red and puffy. Roger walked towards Tony who seeing him smiled weakly. Roger gave him a hug and patted him on the back. "She's going to be just fine," said Tony, who began to weep again. Roger looked towards Hadji who simply shook his head, "I'm sure she will be Tony. This is Jeannie we are talking about." Then Hadji nodded to both gentlemen and disappeared.

Roger made refreshments for himself and Tony. They sat silently with Jeannie until the early hours of the morning before they both fell asleep on their chairs.

Day 5

Tony had been disturbed by something. He did not know what had woken him but something had. He opened his eyes. It was still quite early in the morning but I was quite light considering the time. Tony looked at Jeannie and noticed that she had moved. Suddenly she began to cough. Tony gently moved closer to her, her eyes were now open and she was going blue where she could not breathe. Tony rolled her over and hit her on the back trying to help her free her windpipe so she could breathe. He was successful and now she had stopped coughing he rolled her back. Her eyes were wide open in fear. "Jeannie, it's alright I'm here" said Tony taking her hand.

Meanwhile Roger had also woken up and seeing Jeannie was awake he said "Hello Jeannie". Jeannie turned her head and saw Roger then she turned back to look at Tony. Tony put his hand on her head, she didn't seem so hot now, she also had more colour in her cheeks. Tony noticed she was trying to speak, but couldn't make herself understood. Roger fetched a glass of water which he gave to Tony. Tony held the glass to Jeannie so she could drink out of it which she did. "Thank you" she said. Jeannie was still obviously quite tired and she snuggled back down and went to sleep for a while.

A few hours later she woke again. This time she seemed far more alert, and more aware of where she was. She sat up and Tony sat on the bed with her giving her a cuddle, and kissing her on the cheek. "How are you feeling Jeannie darling?"

"Very weak master, but much better than I was when I went to bed last night" she replied. Then she asked, "How did I get here?"

"Jeannie what is the last thing you remember."

The day after I turned Roger into a block of wood. I remember going to bed in the evening feeling terrible, then the next day I got up and had a shower I felt so ill. That's all I remember so how did I get here?

"Jeannie you collapsed in the bathroom after your shower. I brought you in here and you deteriorated after that. But the day you collapsed was the day before yesterday can't you remember anything else since then?"

"No master. Why am I ill? What is wrong with me?"

"You have a nasty virus, which can kill Genies. But you fought it, and you are going to be just fine and I am so proud of you for fighting it. I was so afraid of losing you." replied Tony. Sitting next to Jeannie on the bed he put his arms around her then kissed her on the lips, "You are the most beautiful girl in the world, do you know that?" he said making Jeannie blush.

They were interrupted by Roger "Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"I'm a little hungry" she replied.

"Don't you worry, what do you want whatever it is I will get it"

"Allow me." Said Jeannie crossing her arms.

"Jeannie are you well enough to do that?" asked Tony.

"I will be fine master" she blinked and a small plate of food appeared on a tray in front of her.

"I know Jeannie, but I will take good care of you anyhow, just promise you won't scare me like that again."

"I can't promise you that master but I will try my best not to become ill again!" she said, kissing Tony on the cheek. He pulled her close to him and kissed her properly.

"Now everything is going to be just fine darling." Said Tony smiling at Jeannie


End file.
